


"Deidara?" "Hmm?" "Have you seen my mask?"

by Betaaa



Series: SofA Exchange Gifts [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Deidara and Obito don't listen to him, Deidara was bored, Future/Timeskip AU, M/M, Multi, Obito just wants to go to work on time, Possibly OOC, Probably ooc, Sasori likes his tea, The jokes make Sasori bitter, but the jokes need to stop, for once, he may be a teen forever, it's kinda sorta both art AND a fic?, sorry not really all that sorry, they will get what's coming to them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betaaa/pseuds/Betaaa
Summary: I tried to write, lol. Their personalities are only very loosely based off of their canon personalities.Context is: after taking over Ame, the Akatsuki finished recruiting members and managed to achieve their goal of world peace, but through diplomatic means instead of... how they did it in canon.As a result of special therapy and training, all of their members at least appear more stable on the surface (whether or not they really are is debatable) and the relationships between all of the hidden villages have improved significantly.These days all the members of the Akatsuki work together to maintain Ame as a powerful hidden village and smooth over conflicts that spring up between the other villages.The problem children (villages) are typically Konoha, Iwa, and Kumo. The rest of the villages are just glad that someone is actually trying to manage most things through diplomacy without the thinly veiled threats and insults or large numbers of highly-ranked rogue nin.
Relationships: Deidara/Uchiha Obito/Sasori
Series: SofA Exchange Gifts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052351
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Seasons of Anime Exchange 2020





	"Deidara?" "Hmm?" "Have you seen my mask?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redsmock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsmock/gifts).



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189568243@N06/50177965312/in/dateposted-public/)

"Mask? What mask?" Deidara asked innocently.

Obito let out a long, slow breath in exasperation. "My mask for work, you know, Tobi's mask. Have you seen it?"

"Oh, _that_ mask." Deidara laughed, as he pulled a mask out of his side pouch. "Here it is, orange is just _such_ a boring color, so I took the liberty to spice things up a bit!"

Obito stared blankly at the now bright pink mask in his hands for a few seconds, before looking back up at his partner. "Are you serious?! What were yo-"

With a bang, the mask exploded right as Deidara pulled the real mask out from behind his back, waving it with a cackle. "And it goes out with a bang! If you want it, come and get it! I have plenty more where that came from!"

"Deidara, I _need_ to get to work. I'm going to be late! You _know_ how Konan gets when I'm _late_!"

In response, Deidara simply threw another fake mask at his partner, but this time ignited it immediately, catching Obito right as he tried to dodge and covering his face in a layer of ash.

"Less chitchat, more _art_ , un!"

"Dei-" Obito dodged another explosion. "Deidara, _stop_! Jus-" After performing a particularly acrobatic feat to avoid three more exploding masks, Obito let out a wordless scream and threw himself into an all out brawl as Deidara cackled in glee.

Meanwhile, on the sidelines, Sasori simply observed from the relative safety of the kitchen table as he sipped his tea. And they said _he_ was a child....

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write, lol. Their personalities are only very loosely based off of their canon personalities.
> 
> Context is: after taking over Ame, the Akatsuki finished recruiting members and managed to achieve their goal of world peace, but through diplomatic means instead of... how they did it in canon.
> 
> As a result of special therapy and training, all of their members at least appear more stable on the surface (whether or not they really are is debatable) and the relationships between all of the hidden villages have improved significantly.
> 
> These days all the members of the Akatsuki work together to maintain Ame as a powerful hidden village and smooth over conflicts that spring up between the other villages.
> 
> The problem children (villages) are typically Konoha, Iwa, and Kumo. The rest of the villages are just glad that someone is actually trying to manage most things through diplomacy without the thinly veiled threats and insults or large numbers of highly-ranked rogue nin.


End file.
